


The Day the Doctor Came to Call

by jellybeansarecool



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Young!River, a little bit of violence (again - nothing too graphic), a smattering of fluff, abuse (nothing too graphic), brother and sister friendship, but quickly gets drowned in angst, forced imprisonment, government overthrow, in which I try to write something resembling a plot, the epilogue starts off a little hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeansarecool/pseuds/jellybeansarecool
Summary: The Doctor seeks out a River who knows him well but comes across a young version of her who is still studying. Taking a risk he decides to take her on a trip. They end up on a planet where queens are imprisoned and the night can kill. Can they survive long enough in order to overthrow the government and get back home?
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & River Song, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor & River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for quite a while but every time I start I just don't get anywhere. Finally I said 'screw it', and just began to write. However, I have very little time in which to write fanfics so this story has predominantly been written in 100-200 word blocks. If the following chapters seem 'bitsy' that would be why (hopefully I'll catch that in a quick edit though!). 
> 
> The chapters to follow will be (1) significantly longer, and (2) will primarily feature River and the Doctor. The plan is that you won't have to wait too long for the coming chapter (though I can't promise anything for the chapters following that!). Until then here is a little something to whet your appetite.

A golden band wove upwards from the base of the walking cane, its soft glow contrasting against the dark smooth polish of the wood. With every step, the sturdy stick pushed down into the soft wet sand. 

Clutching her cane tightly an old woman walked slowly along an abandoned beach. Her pale blue leathery feet felt the sea foam as it surged up onto the land only to slip away with the tide. The old woman smiled as she made her way up the stretching shore accompanied only by her young granddaughter and the cries of the gulls. The small girl ran in and out of the warm waves, her robes soaked and her feet sandy, a small stuffed blue penguin-like creature clasped in her tiny hand. 

“Come here child,” the old woman spoke with a gesture of her weathered hand.

The girl ran back towards her grandmother, her footprints weaving in and out of the ones she had left only moments before. Without a glance at the sea which gobbled up both sets of prints, she made her way to the old woman’s side. Slowing to a stop, her feet ceased to slap against the wet sand. Reaching out the child placed her soft small hand in her grandmother’s large calloused one. 

“Child,” the old woman said, “have I ever told you about the day the Doctor came to call?”

The young girl shook her head, “No Grandmother.”

“It was so long ago, before your mother was even born, but I will never forget…”


	2. The Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking River up from Luna University the Doctor quickly realizes that this River isn't in possession of her doctorate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story really begins...

“Doctor! Why are you here?” River demanded to know as she closed the Tardis door and walked toward the console. 

“To get you out of that dark musty library.”

“I like the library. And if you don’t mind, I’d rather like you to take me back!” River placed her hands on her hips in frustration. 

“What? Why?” The Doctor appeared from behind the console stopping to look at River in confusion, “Why would you want to be there when you could be out exploring the universe?”

“Because I have to get these translations done,” River waved the papers in the air, “by tomorrow or my supervisor will have my hide. That’s why!” 

Astonishment shot through the Doctor, “Supervisor?” He squeaked. 

“Yes, supervisor. The person who holds my future in his hot little hands.” River frowned, the Doctor’s distress was palpable. She might have met him officially only once and even then she was rather busy dishing out death and life. Despite the previous lack of contact, she had studied him enough as a child (and read plenty of stories) to know that something wasn’t right. 

“You’re in University? Like Studying?” The Doctor pulled at his collar. 

“Why else would I be translating a dead language in Luna’s library late at night?” 

The Doctor frowned, grabbing at the sheets of paper still in River’s hand, he read them quickly out loud before looking up at River, “What’s so hard about reading ancient Egyptian?” 

River snatched back her papers, “Some of us don’t have translation matrixes that do all the work for us! Some of us actually have to learn other languages.” 

The Doctor huffed before turning to inspect the console. 

“Take me back. I’ve got to study. We can’t all go gallivanting around the universe whenever we please.” 

The Doctor swallowed heavily. He should take her back, he shouldn’t even have a _University_ River onboard the Tardis. Especially not one that hasn’t graduated. He was trying for _Professor_ River Song not _Student_ River Song. He should be letting her find her own way. She should be making a name for herself by herself not with him blundering through and changing things. But she was standing there alive and beautiful as ever. He hardly saw her anymore. Even stolen time with a young River who doesn’t know who he was, was something worth savouring. 

He made up his mind, “You know what’s better than a library for studying ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs?” He flashed his not-yet-wife a smile, “Ancient Egypt!” 

River scrunched up her nose as the Doctor ‘booped’ it lightly.

With a flourish, the ancient Time Lord pulled down a final leaver sending the Tardis flying through the vortex. 

Without a thought, River reached out and pressed the stabilizers allowing the time ship to rematerialize with little fuss. The Doctor ducked his head to hide his smile. Even this young her instincts were already there. 

Stepping out of the Tardis River looked around, “This isn’t Egypt!” 

“What?” The Doctor took in the rich green grass, the giant trees, and the sweeping shoreline, “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Might as well check it out!” He grabbed River’s hand and began to pull her along. Almost as quickly as he had done so, however, she pulled her hand out of his grip. He stopped and looked at her quizzically, no one took their hand out of his, _well_ hardly anyone. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, stepping closer to her. 

River’s hair buffeted in the sea breeze, flying across her face. Her slippered feet began to get sodden from the damp sand, and goosebumps sprouted all along her bare arms and legs, “Doctor. Look at what I’m wearing.”

“Yes, you look lovely.” 

“No. I look cold. I look like I should be studying next to an open fireplace in an old library on the moon not exploring unknown landscapes in my slippers!” 

The Doctor looked at River again, “Ahh.”

“Do you have any spare clothes?”

River’s question broke the old man’s heart. His River was known to spend hours exploring and trying on clothes in the wardrobe before inevitably dragging him along on a shopping trip to find the right shoes or earrings or any number of things to match her newest find. This River though, she didn’t even know the Tardis had a wardrobe. Swallowing his hurt he nodded numbly. 

River cocked an eyebrow, “Well…”

“Right!” The Doctor clapped his hands together and lead his bride-to-be back into his home. 

Many twists and turns through the corridors and an hour trying on outfits later River and the Doctor were ready to explore. 

“Really,” River began as she stooped to tighten her laces on her boot, “Why anyone would need so many clothes is beyond me. And coming from me that’s saying something!” 

The Doctor just smiled, thinking of all the clothes that she would add to the already enormous collection. 

River slipped her hand into the Doctor’s, he looked at her in surprise. She met his gaze with a soft smile. 

A few minutes into their stroll amid the towering trees River made a comment on how they must be hundreds if not thousands of years old to achieve such magnificent heights. This comment sent the Doctor off on a long commentary on the trees of the universe. After forty minutes of navigating through roots and over fallen foliage, he finally came to the end of his lecture, “…it’s so large that a whole civilization is held within its branches. In fact, if you were to look at it from the ground it would appear to take up the whole sky. But that’s not the coolest part.” He beamed, “On the right night, you can sit and read with nothing but the stars for light.”

“I wish I could see that.”

“Maybe. Maybe, one day…” The Doctor’s thoughts trailed off to another night, one spent with his wife in his arms and her voice floating in the air carrying the words of the book nestled between them up to the stars that lit its pages. 

They walked on for a few minutes in silence. Passing two of the largest trunks they had seen thus far, the trees thinned out to reveal a soft grassy slope and the back of a large mansion. At the bottom of the slope, they could just make out the shape of a small town. Turning their attention to the mansion it became readily apparent that whoever occupied it was probably human in size. The stories of the building replicated that of similar buildings on earth. 

Tugging at the Doctor’s hand River began to make her way towards the house. 

“What are you doing?” The Doctor demanded to know. 

“You wanted to explore. Let’s explore!”

The Doctor looked at the mansion with its columns and turrets and sighed. 

A large smile broke out on River’s face, she knew she had won. 

The Doctor tried to keep a matching smile hidden but it soon broke out across his face. Following River closely, he started towards what looked like the door to the servants’ wing. 

The Doctor looked about for signs of anyone approaching as River gently pressed on the door. The varnished wood gave way easily and opened to reveal a dark entryway. Slipping inside River was closely followed by the Doctor who pulled the door shut behind them. They walked for a few moments in silence. The dark entryway leading into a similarly dark hallway. 

“Why are there no lights?” River muttered to herself. 

“Perhaps the inhabitants have left?” The Doctor reasoned. 

“Mmmmm.” River hummed as she trailed her fingertips over the embellishments decorating the walls. 

River frowned as her fingers registered an anomaly in the pattern of grooves and ridges. Taking two paces back she felt for the distortion in the pattern. The Doctor quickly realized that River was no longer trailing behind him but had stopped to inspect a section of the wall. Walking up to her he was ‘shooshed’ as she concentrated on what her fingers were feeling. 

“Ahh!” River pressed her thumb and forefinger into two opposing grooves and twisted. The nob moved smoothly. Taking a step back away from the wall River and the Doctor watched a section of the wall slide away soundlessly leaving an archway for them to step through. The archway revealed a large room filled with the soft glow of strategically placed lamps. 

Arching her eyebrow at her floppy-haired companion, River stepped through and into the adjacent room. The Doctor followed close behind. As he stepped fully into the room the wall slid back into place revealing no sign of having ever opened. 

Glancing about River spotted several different glass cases set out across the room. Stepping closer to inspect their contents, River realized that the cases displayed various types of jewellery. 

Going from case to case River clenched her fists, fighting the temptation to steal one of the shiny gems. If she was alone, she wouldn’t have thought twice about adding some of the expensive stones to her collection. But with the Doctor by her side, it almost felt like she had something to prove, that she had to conform to what he expected of her. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he wouldn’t judge her but she didn’t want to risk it. If there was one thing that her childhood had taught her it was to never underestimate an enemy. And while the Doctor was no longer the enemy, she didn’t feel like she could drop her guard, not just yet. 

River gazed longingly at the contents of the displays. The archaeologist in training moved from one case exhibiting a large ruby-like stone to a collection of smaller stones resembling sapphires. She glanced at the Doctor. Less interested in the stones the ancient Time Lord paced around the room scanning walls as if they held the secrets of the house. 

“You’re taking the whole ‘the walls have ears’ thing to an extreme, don’t you think? What are they going to tell you?”

The Doctor jumped, the sound of River’s voice startling him out of his quiet contemplation. “I think,” he started, “that there is more to this place than it looks.”

“Well that’s obvious Sweetie,” River chided.

The Doctor’s hearts leaped at the familiar endearment. Clearing his throat, he turned to look at her, waving his screwdriver about like a baton as he talked, “No, no. I’m picking up life signs all over the mansion but there is something distorting the signal. I can’t seem to pinpoint where they’re coming from. But there is definitely someone close. I’m just trying to–” The Doctor was cut off by the sound of muffled sobs. 

The two time-travellers looked at each other. The Doctor brandished his sonic and scanned for a second time. River, on the other hand, decided to take a more practical approach. Walking slowly and quietly along the walls she listened for where the sound was the loudest. After pinpointing the side of the room that the sound was most likely coming from, she began to trail her fingers along the wall’s embellishments hoping to find another secret door. 

Just as River’s fingers found the nob the Doctor made a sound of joy. The nob began to spin on its own accord, or rather, it began to spin from the sonic’s interference. River turned back to look at her ex-enemy with a roll of her eyes and a soft huff. 

The Doctor smiled smugly. Stepping beside River he slipped his hand into hers. They watched the wall slide soundlessly revealing yet another hallway. Looking at each other in slight confusion they stepped through the entryway. Following the sound of sobbing, they found another of what must be this building’s equivalent to door handles. However, when River tried to turn the nob it wouldn’t budge. 

“It must be locked somehow,” she whispered. 

After fiddling with the settings on the screwdriver the Doctor was able to find a frequency that overrode the locking mechanism. 

River’s jaw clenched tight as the wall moved and her eyes fell on the occupant of the room. Sitting in the centre of a lavish bed was a girl no older than seventeen. She looked at them through tear-filled eyes. Her sobs had ceased but her chest still heaved erratically with shuddering breaths. She lifted her hand to wipe her tear-stained face, doing so caused her satin robes to shift and expose her ankle. 

A throaty growl rose from deep inside the Doctor when he saw what the moved fabric revealed: chains. They encircled her small pale blue ankle. Despite the lavish elegance of the bed, the surrounding room, and the girl’s clothes, she was obviously a prisoner of some kind. Her ankle had an iron band around it by which she was chained to the wall. The chain was long but there was no doubt that it was measured precisely so that while she could move about her room and into the adjacent bathroom, she would not be able to leave on her own accord. 

River’s hearts went out to the girl. The moment the wall had slid away she knew that the child was a prisoner. She had spent so much of her life captive in one way or another that the signs were unmistakable. 

River took a hesitant step into the room. She could sense the Doctor close behind her, paying him no mind she made her way cautiously toward the girl. Placing her palms out in a sign of peace River spoke reassuringly. 

The Doctor stepped closer to River and placed his hand flat on her lower back. He crouched down to be level with his will-be wife in an effort to aid her in appearing less threatening. He smiled up at the girl. 

“What’s your name?” He asked softly. 

“Tal-ulla.” The girl’s voice was rough from crying. 

“That’s a cool name. I wish my name was that cool.”

The teenager looked at him quizzically, “What’s your name?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“The Doctor? Doctor who?”

“Just the Doctor.”

“Hmmm,” the girl was not convinced. Turning to River she asked, “And what’s your name? Something better than ‘Doctor’ I hope.”

“Hey!”

River laughed softly. The sound of it soothed the Doctor’s bruised ego. 

“River. River Song.”

“Now that’s a name!” The girl smiled back as she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them to herself. Resting her cheek on her knee she spoke again, “What are you doing here? No one comes to visit me. Except…” she stopped abruptly, fear filling her eyes. 

“What is it?” River inquired softly, placing a gentle hand on the girl’s gold slippered foot. 

Tal shook her head, burying her face in her knees. 

“Tal-ulla, please.” 

The girl’s voice was muffled, “Go away.”

The Doctor reached out, the girl stiffened and pulled away from his hand. Letting it drop to his side the Doctor looked at her sadly. 

Looking up with angry tears in her eyes Tal’s words bit the air, “They’re coming. You have to leave!” 

“Who’s coming?” River asked. 

“Now!” Tal threw herself across the bed and refused to look at them. 

River and the Doctor looked at each other in concern. Unsure of what to do they stood there silently for a moment. In the silence, they heard footsteps approaching. 

Grabbing River’s hand, the Doctor pulled her towards the large wardrobe beside the girl’s bed. Pushing their way through the ornate robes they pressed themselves into a dark corner listening intently. 

“My Queen!” The first voice was thick and heavy without an ounce of respect. 

“Sir Rod-derick,” Tal replied, her voice sharp and clear all trace of her tears hidden from view. 

“You know what we’ve come for,” The second voice snivelled.

“I will not.”

“My Queen, oh My Queen,” River could imagine the first man, Rod-derick, shaking his head with a smug smile, “Why must we do this every time? If you just cooperated it would be a lot easier.”

“It’s not like anyone is going to rescue you,” the second man laughed. 

The Doctor gripped River’s arms tight and wedged her between his chest and the wardrobe’s wall stifling her impulse to run out at the sound of the struggle outside their hiding place. 

“Doctor! Let me go!” River whispered fiercely. 

“We can’t put her in any more trouble than she’s already in by jumping out of her wardrobe.”

“Since when did you become sensible?” River tried to push past him, but he pressed her harder into the corner. 

The two men in the outer room didn’t hear River and the Doctor struggling with each other due to their own struggle. Rod grabbed the girl and flung her roughly off the bed. She hit the floor with a loud thud much to the delight of his sneering assistant. 

Grabbing hold of Tal’s smooth angular face Rod wrenched her up into a sitting position, “Tell me!” He demanded, “Tell me what you see!”

Tal tried to shake her head but the grip of the much older man held her still. 

“I can’t. I can’t, you’re hurting me!”

“And if you don’t tell me right now if the Gragorian army is planning to violate the armistice and invade our borders you will be hurting a lot more!”

Back in the wardrobe River had stopped struggling against the Doctor. They held their breath as they listened. 

“She’s a Seer. Of course!” The Doctor whispered in excitement. 

If the Doctor didn’t have her hands trapped, River would have hit him for the enthusiasm in his voice, instead, she had to settle for seething words, “A girl is in trouble Doctor! Now is not the time for whatever kink you have.”

The Doctor’s face burned bright for a second before he lowered his mouth to her ear, “Now, now, dear, spoilers.” 

A shiver ran down River’s spine against her will. She struggled against him, but his wiry frame held her tight. 

“You must stop that,” he whispered, “If we are ever going to help her, we have to know what they want with her. The best way to do that is to stay still and listen.” 

River huffed but stopped struggling. 

Rod, meanwhile, had relaxed his grip on Tal’s face but still held her chin in his thick blue fingers, “Tell me,” he growled. 

Tal tried not to cry. She shut her eyes and frowned. 

“That’s a good girl,” the snivelling man murmured. 

The young queen’s eyes twitched rapidly underneath her eyelids, her frown deepened, and her body started to convulse. Rod let her go, stood up, and took a step back watching her body writhe on the floor with a sadistic smile. 

A few moments passed before Tal’s tight muscles relaxed and her limbs spread out across the polished wood. 

“May I, Sir Rod-derick?” The hunched man rubbed his hands enthusiastically. 

Rod inclined his head. That was all the affirmation the second man needed. He approached the unconscious girl. Grabbing her roughly he hauled her up. Tal looked at him through hazy eyes. She groaned. 

Releasing her, the man sat back on his haunches, “What did you see girl?”

Tal raised a hand to rub her temple groaning. 

“Not much. They don’t appear to be planning an invasion.”

Rod’s assistant turned to him with a smile, “You plan worked my liege.”

“Good, good.” Rod smiled, “Tomorrow, my Queen, you will address your people and assure them that the Gragorian threat is over.” 

Without another word, Rod and his assistant turned and left the room. 

River and the Doctor wait a few more minutes in silence. Once it was clear that the two men had indeed left the Doctor released River from his tight grip. With a glare in his direction, she pushed roughly past him and began to weave through the ornate hanging robes. 

The Doctor waited a few more moments in the dark. He looked dejectedly at the floor. At any other time, a close encounter in a dark corner with his wife would have been a highlight of his day, even in a perilous situation. But with such a young River it had turned into the exact opposite. He had to been too rough and even his attempt at lightening her mood went sideways. He sighed. This trip was not going well. Perhaps he should have taken her back to the university when he had the chance. 

Stepping out of the wardrobe the ancient Time Lord saw River holding Tal and rocking her gently, murmuring words of encouragement. Another pang of guilt shot through him. There were so many things that he could not give her. There was one moment not that long ago when he was feeling particularly morose, he asked her if she wished it was any different. If she wished they could have taken the slow path. Rather than answer the question River had made some quip about them never being able to sit still long enough to find out before she distracted him in the most delightful way.

River looked up at the Doctor, murder dancing in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when Tal spoke up, 

“You really do have to get out of here you know.”

The Doctor crouched down in front of River and the young queen, “We can’t just leave you here. Come with us.”

Tal laughed bitterly, “How can I?” She pointed at the chain fastened to her ankle. 

“You’d be surprised.” The Doctor smirked. 

The Doctor reached into his jacket to pull out his sonic screwdriver when River placed her hand on his arm stopping him, “Doctor, look.” 

The time-traveller looked at the girl still in River’s loose embrace. Her eyes were closed and flickering behind her eyelids. Grabbing her shoulders, the Doctor shook her gently, “Hey none of that,” he said. 

Tal groaned. Opening her eyes wide in panic she looked from the Doctor to River, “I saw them, Rod-derick and Snee-ve, they’re coming back. You have to go.” 

Summoning up what must have been all her energy Tal rose to her feet. She thrust out her arm and pointed at the door, “Now!”

The Doctor and River looked at each other, a conversation flashing between them faster than the spoken word. With a sigh, River gave a short nod. 

The Doctor spoke as he stood, “We _will_ come back.”

“The back entrance, no one uses it anymore. It’s left past the jewel room and then follow the servants’ walkway to the end.” Tal ushered them out after the Doctor soniced the entryway open. 

“We know it.” River nodded to the girl as the wall slid shut between them. 

As soon as the wall had sealed itself River spun and began walking purposefully down the hall. The Doctor bounded up to her side. 

“River! That’s the wrong way,” he whined and grabbed her forearm to tug her in the opposite direction. 

River shook off his hand, spun quickly and pinned him against the wall, her arm pressing against his throat. 

“Rivvvahh!” He gurgled.

“No. You have lost the right to touch me or talk to me after that ridiculous display in the wardrobe. What were you thinking? I could have taken those men. In fact, I’m going to see to it that they will never hurt that girl again. You can either come with me or better yet, leave me alone.” River dropped her arm and stepped back. 

The Doctor peeled himself from the wall. Rubbing his neck with his hand he looked at River with puppy-dog eyes. 

“Please, you can’t,” he pleaded, “We’ll find another way. I promise Tal-ulla will get justice. But we can’t just walk up to Rod-derick and Snee-ve kill them and think everything will turn out ok. We have to have a plan. ‘Rule 462, investigate.’ We can find out what’s going on and find a way of stopping it that helps the Queen instead of rushing in and getting people hurt.”

“Isn’t rushing in your speciality?” River arched an eyebrow. 

The Doctor bit back a smile. If they were still on talking terms, there was hope yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a brilliant day!
> 
> JBeans


	3. The Hope of the Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From board games to bedtime. The Doctor and River get entangled in the lives of two teenage natives of the planet they have unwittingly landed on. The Doctor has a big decision to make, do they stay and help or does he take River back to Luna before the timeline starts to unravel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo another chapter and only a week after the last!

Jaa took the cold smooth stone between his fingers. Looking at the game board he debated his next move. Deciding that the piece in his hand wasn’t the best one to play he placed it back down. 

“Hey! You can’t do that! Once you pick up a ta-al you have to move it!”

“What? No, you don’t.” Jaa glared at Mari, if he had to move that piece then his game was over. There would be no way that he would win. “Mother!!!!! Mari says that I have to move a ta-al if I pick it up. That’s not the rule!”

Jaa and Mari’s mother walked into the small dining/kitchen area. She was a weather-beaten woman who the years had not been kind to. She held a damp robe in her hands and clothes pegs in her mouth. Talking around the pegs she mumbled, “Jaa, your sister is right. Once a piece is removed from the board it must be played or the game is forfeited.”

“What?! That’s ridiculous!” Jaa huffed and sat back in his chair with crossed arms, “Who taught you the rules anyway?” 

Jaa’s mother looked down at him, her eyebrows creating more wrinkles as they climbed up her forehead. “Your mum, that’s who! She won the national championships three years in a row. Would you like to contest her understanding of the rules when she comes home?”

Jaa looked across the table at Mari, her eyes were comically wide. Even though she wanted to tease her brother she knew when to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to stay out of trouble. 

“No Mother…” Jaa muttered looking dejectedly at the board. 

“Good. When you’ve finished that game I need you to bring the wood in for the night. And Mari.” 

Mari looked up, “Yes Mother?” she said with false sweetness.

Her mother chose to ignore the blatant attempt at innocence, “You will need to start chopping the veg for the stew.”

“Yes, Mother.” 

Jaa and Mari watched the old woman leave the room before turning their attention back to the game board. 

“That was a dirty trick. You knew I would call Mother and that I would get in trouble.” 

“Ha! You’re not in trouble. You know it’s your day to carry the wood in.”

Jaa picked up the stone again, pointing it at his sister, “That’s not what I mean and you know it! Mother will tell Mum that I was contesting the rules and then she’ll take me to see Grandfather where I will have to spend three hours listening to him lecture me about the history of games and the importance of following the rules!”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t believe me.”

“Yes, it is! You have been spouting fake rules all game. I was bound to call Mother at some point,” Jaa moaned as he moved the ta-al across the board. 

“And just my luck you decide to do it. Just. As. I. Win.” Mari smiled evilly at her brother, punctuating her words with each move across the board. The rickety old chair creaked as she leaned back with a smug grin, “Time to go get the wood little brother.”

“You’re the worst!” Jaa stood up, scraping his chair against the floor, and stormed out of the room. 

Mari wrapped one of her lean bony fingers in a small strip of cloth. The blood from her cut seeped through the thin fabric. She looked down at her finger and sighed. She would never get the stew on in time if it continued to bleed. She turned to her brother who was stacking the wood next to the fire, “Jaa? Could we swap chores?”

By the time that Jaa had finished his fourth trip from the woodshed, he was feeling more lenient towards his sister. He turned to her with a quizzical expression, “Hmmm?” He hummed. “Why?”

Mari held up her hand for him to see a droplet of blood running down her palm leaving a dark stain on her almost translucent blue skin. The blood of their species was poisonous to consume, even one drop would contaminate the food. Jaa understood this as well as anyone. If they were to eat dinner that night Mari couldn’t be the one to prepare it. 

Jaa rolled his eyes fondly at his sister, “Sure. You’ll need to do two more loads of wood, feed the baa-lks, and collect their eggs for breakfast tomorrow.”

Mari nodded, she pointed to the vegetables that she had pulled out of the cooler and explained to Jaa what he needed to put in the stew and how small to cut the varying types of produce. Having finished explaining how to make the meal she made her way outside to finish bringing in the wood. The night would be long and cold, they had to make sure that they had plenty of firewood stacked up inside to get them through till daybreak. When the sun cut through the night it was hard to imagine the freezing temperatures that had held the valley captive overnight. Anyone who didn’t have shelter and heat was not likely to make it through till morning. 

Mari walked out of the small building that housed the baa-lks. The little animals scratched about in the hay as she closed the door, latching it tight for the long cold night ahead. The baa-lks would be safe and warm in their insulated hut. Grasping the woven basket in her good hand Mari turned her gaze to the large mansion that sat nestled on the hill. From where she stood it looked as if it was growing out of the forest. She knew it was a fanciful notion, but she liked to think of the forest as being alive. The teenager turned to take the eggs inside when the sound of voices floated down to her. 

_“Did you have to punch that guard?”_

_“I wasn’t the one who antagonized him!”_

_“He wasn’t doing his job properly.”_

_“Oh, so you thought it would be a good idea to tell him what to do? Making him notice us and sound the alarm?”_

_“Well, you solved that_ problem _didn’t you?”_

_“I certainly did. And with no help from you.”_

Mari looked around to find the source of the disembodied voices. Scanning the grassy slope for a second time an unusual sight struck her. Running down the hill from the direction of the mansion were two people. Mari couldn’t quite make them out, she squinted and craned her neck to try and get a better look over the thorny shrubs that bordered her parents’ property.

She quickly became concerned as they approached her family’s small plot of land. They didn’t look like the people in the village or those in the mansion, nor did they dress the same. In fact, they weren’t like anybody she had ever seen before. Their skin was the colour of the flesh of a pa-lerk and it looked like there was something growing out of their heads. Mari ran her hand over her own smooth scalp frowning in confusion. Why didn’t they fall over with the extra weight pushing them down? Especially the creature who’s growth made it look like it had stood in front of the north sun as it set.

The two beings got closer and closer. Mari could see them clearly now. Their clothes were very unusual. One she presumed was a female because it, _she_, was shaped in a very similar way to all the women she knew – tall, lean, and flat. She wore many layers over her thin frame. She even had something tied around her neck. Was she trying to strangle herself? Mari wondered. 

The teenager turned her attention to the other creature. If the first one was strange this one was more so. She didn’t know what to make of it. The creature was shaped like no being she had ever seen before. Like the funnily dressed woman, this one ran about on two bound feet (or were their feet like that? Mari was unsure) and wore multiple layers. It had its legs and arms swathed in cloth. Mari looked down at the garments that were draped over her own lithe frame. Like the other inhabitants of her town, she had on loose-flowing robes and her feet rested uncovered in the red dust. 

“Hello!” The woman cried, her voice deeper than Mari expected, “Mind if we stop here for a bit?”

“Uhhh,” Mari was unsure of what to do. She looked about for her mother but didn’t see her. The girl rubbed the top of her pointed ear, “Sure?” 

The unknown creature smiled at her, “Thank you! I don’t know if I could have kept running. That house on the hill is much further than it looks!” 

Mari tilted her head to look at the two strange creatures. “Would you like to come inside?” She asked. “It’s about to get very cold.”

River and the Doctor looked at each other. Questioning whether it would be a good idea to accept this young woman’s invitation. Her fine bone structure, soft melodic voice, and bright robes left no doubt as to her gender. 

After a moment's hesitation, the Doctor spoke up, “We would be honoured. Lead the way.” 

Mari led the two strangers inside, “Jaa, we have two guests for the night.” 

“Oh no, we won’t be staying that long,” The woman spoke, nervously fiddling with the strip of cloth tied around her neck. 

“Yes, we only need a short rest.” The woman’s creature agreed. 

Taking another look at the strange pair Mari decided that the woman must be an eccentric scientist and the creature her creation.

Jaa looked up from the pot he was stirring, “You can’t go outside after dark. You’ll freeze to death!” 

“I think you’ll find we’re tougher than we look!” The woman sat down at the table with a large smile. 

It was at that point that Jaa and Mari’s mother walked in, “Who? What? What are you?” She demanded to know. 

The creature stretched out its hand, the children’s mother took a hasty step back. 

“I’m River and this is the Doctor,” The creature said with a frown. 

“You can’t stay here.” 

“But Mother! They’ll die if you send them out now.” 

“They’re obviously not from Progaar. They need to leave.” 

Mari looked at her mother, “What would Mum say? Sending people out to die!”

“They’re not people.” The older woman planted her fists on her narrow hips, glaring at her daughter she dared the girl to speak. 

“You don’t know that!”

“Excuse me,” The Doctor tried to interject, “I think you’ll find that we are people and…” 

The Doctor was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. 

“Mum’s here. We’ll see what she has to say!” Mari spat, her beautiful voice distorting in frustration. 

“See what I have to say about what?” A tall beautiful Progaarian woman walked into the room. She was bundled in a thick fur-lined coat. The dark purple of her cold cheeks laying claim to the rapidly dropping temperature outside. “Oh! Guests! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The woman bowed gracefully toward both River and the Doctor. 

“Mum,” Mari grabbed the woman’s hand, “This is the Doctor and River.” 

“Charmed, I’m sure.” 

The rest of the evening was significantly smoother due to the presence of the final member of the house.

A fire roared merrily behind the dinner party as they sat around the wooden table. Mari and Jaa perched on old vegetable boxes as they listened to the adults’ conversation. River and the Doctor had been given a handful of old blankets with ratted edges for the night. They sat folded on one of the couch cushions in the adjacent room waiting for the meal to be done and all parties to retreat to the relative warmth of their beds. 

“You mustn’t be from around here.”

River laughed but stopped abruptly when their hosts looked at her in fear unsure of what to make of the unusual noise. 

The Doctor quickly stepped in to sooth the rising tension, “No. We’re travellers. This is the first time we’ve come to this planet. We arrived in my…ship. She’s up at the beach.”

“So you’re not Gragorian spies then?”

“Mother!” Mari and Jaa were mortified but the Doctor just smiled, 

“Nope.”

“Care to tell us what you and your creature here,” the older woman waved at River, “are doing in our village?”

“Creature?!” River stood up bristling all over, her past self yelling out for validation and acceptance.

“Well sure, you’re definitely no person I’ve ever seen.” The woman traced River’s curves in the air with her lean hands before turning to the Doctor, “And I’m not too sure about you either, but at least you’re the right shape. Though, whatever’s growing out of your head has got to be some medical problem.”

“River, sit back down.” The Doctor tugged River’s hand and she flopped back onto the small chair. He then turned to his hosts, “I can guarantee that River’s just as much a person as I am. If anything, she’s more of a person than me.” 

“She?!?!” The woman spat out the dark amber liquid she was drinking. It flew all over River’s half-eaten stew much to her disgust. “That’s a she?”

River’s fists clenched tightly under the table. The Doctor put his hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yes. Where we come from most women look like her.”

“Wait,” Jaa looked at the Doctor with a frown, as if trying to work something out, “If women look like her where you come from does that mean you’re not a woman? You don’t exactly look like her. At least you don’t have as many bumps.”

The Doctor tried not to laugh as he rubbed his thumb on River’s thigh in an attempt to calm her, “You’re right, I’m not a woman. At least, not at the moment. You never know, it’s a lottery!” 

The four inhabitants of the house looked at each other in confusion. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Jaa and Mari’s mum said with a small frown. 

Mari looked at the two travelers in a new light. Now that she knew that the Doctor was a man and River was not only a person but a woman, she saw them differently. While they still looked strange and otherworldly, she saw them as people rather than monsters that needed to be pacified. With that new vision, she inspected the two strangers more closely. As the meal came to a close she noticed that the Doctor still had his hand under the table and was resting it on River’s leg, much in the same way that her parents would do when feeling particularly content. 

Without thinking Mari broke through the conversation and burst out, “Are you married?”

The Doctor stopped in mid-sentence and stared at her in horror. He quickly removed his hand from River’s leg and curled it around his cup. River looked at him in confusion before turning to Mari, “No, we’re not married.”

“Nope. No. Definitely not married. Nope, not us,” The Doctor hummed a negation even as his cheeks went deep red despite the speed in which he was shaking his head. 

“Soooo, why are you here? War is not a very good time to travel.” The more poised of the two women spoke as she swirled her drink around her cup. 

“You brought me to a war zone?!” River turned to her companion in astonishment. 

The Doctor cringed, “You know I didn’t mean to.”

“Will you ever learn to fly the Tardis? The stories I’ve been told!”

“Oi!”

“You didn’t know we’re at war?”

“No.” The Doctor was sheepish. 

The weather-worn woman spoke up, “Not to worry. Sir Rod-derick has a plan.”

“Yes, he has done so much good. His assistant has also been heaven-sent, don’t you think?” Her wife agreed.

River was about to pounce across the table to strangle the women opposite her for supporting the slime when the Doctor stood up and placed his hands firmly on River’s shoulders keeping her in place. 

“Ladies, and Jaa,” the Doctor nodded at the boy, “It’s been a pleasure speaking with you and I have to say that the stew was phenomenal. Unfortunately, we must beg your forgiveness. We are both so tired,” he shook River gently and she let out a big yawn, “and really must retire.”

“Of course. Travelling can be exhausting! And it is getting late. Mari, Jaa, off to bed now.”

“Yes, Mum.” The children spoke in unison as they stood up. They dropped their plates in the sink before heading toward the stairs. 

“Good night.”

“Good night Doctor. Good night River.”

“Good night.” River and the Doctor waited for the family to all disappear upstairs. When the last of them vanished from view the Doctor released his grip on River’s shoulders and slumped into the chair beside her. 

“You should have let strangle them. That Sir Rod-derick is the lowest of all creatures.” River glared in the Doctor’s direction.

“While you might be right, strangling mothers in front of their children is not the way to go. They probably don’t even know about Tal-ulla.”

The Doctor stood up and reached out for River. She took his hand and he led her to the couch. “Get some sleep. You need to rest if we’re going to overthrow a corrupt government.” Despite his words, the Doctor was still debating leaving the Progaarians to work out their issues for themselves. On any other occasion, he wouldn’t think twice before getting involved but he was seriously considering taking River away while she slept. He could feel the timelines straining around her. She wasn’t meant to be here and she certainly wasn’t meant to remember. He only hoped he could erase the memory of meeting him this early. She had done it plenty of times to him, surely it couldn’t be that hard?

“What about you? Don’t you need to sleep?” River interrupted his musing.

“Sleep is for tortoises.”

River moved to look out of the window and into the dark inky world beyond the house. “I don’t need much sleep. I’ll stay up and plan.” 

The Doctor turned to look at River. Her eyes flamed with passion and righteousness. There was no way that he would be the one to stand between her and bringing justice to Tal-ulla. He nodded briefly. 

Papers and plans swirled around them. A candle flickered as it illuminated the faces of the two conspirators late into the night. The Doctor and River were pressed close to each other, blankets draped over their shoulders to ease the chill that turned each breath into a small cloud. Going through their plan of attack for the fourth time the Doctor didn’t hear the soft squeak of the stairs. River did. She swept the papers into a pile and shoved them under the couch. Spinning quickly, she pulled the Doctor under her and the blankets over them both. Placing a finger over his lips to quiet him they both pretended to sleep. 

Jaa stood enveloped in blankets, he looked down at the Doctor and River. River’s face was buried in his neck and his rested on what Jaa now knew was _hair_. The Doctor’s arm was wrapped around her body and from what he could see between the pile of blankets their legs were all tangled together. _Definitely married_ he thought with a small smile. 

Crouching down in front of the couple he shook the pile of blankets, “Doctor. River. Wake up. I have something to tell you.” 

“Oh, come off it, Jaa,” Mari hissed from the stairs, “We both know they’re not actually asleep.”

“How’d you know?” The Doctor questioned as he sat up, pushing River gently off of himself. 

Jaa giggled, “Your eyes were open.”

“Doctor!” River batted his chest before turning to the teenager, “What did you need to tell us Jaa?”

Jaa sat on the edge of the stained coffee table and rubbed his smooth head, “We can trust you right?”

The Doctor and River glanced at each other. River leaned forward and took Jaa’s hand in hers. His fingers were like ice. She wondered if all homes in the village were as poorly built to keep out the cold as this one.

“Yes.”

As soon as the words had passed her lips Jaa slumped in relief. Mari left her post on the stairwell and joined the trio. Standing beside her brother she started to explain,

“I know our parents seem like they support Sir Rod-derick but they don’t. He has ears everywhere and you never know who you can trust. People who don’t support him or speak out against him just disappear. No one knows where they go. They could be in a prison camp with the captured Gragorian soldiers or they could be killed. All we know is that they've never been seen again.” Mari shivered. 

River reached out and pulled the teenager between herself and the Doctor. Wrapped in blankets and held in their warm embrace she continued, “We have a queen but other than the occasional broadcast no one sees her and no one is allowed to talk with her. We know that she’s not in control, but there’s nothing that we can do about it. Sir Rod-derick has her locked in the mansion and if any of us tried to free her they’d be killed for sure.” 

The girl began to cry softly, “We’re scared and cold and hungry. All the food goes to the war or to Sir Rod-derick. Our parents had to give all their money in taxes so we had to move out here where the houses are cold and the ground is hard and doesn’t grow anything. We’re not the only family. Mum says that there are lots like her who are working long hours just to try to make ends meet. Mum and Mother say we’re not allowed to leave the property because if any of the guards see us, they’ll take us away to fight in the war. Mother stays here instead of working in the village in case anyone comes looking for us so that she can protect us. She tries to grow plants to sell but no one has any money and they don’t grow that well anyway.” 

Mari looked frantically at the two strangers, “We don’t know what to do!” 

“Can you help us?” Jaa asked. 

River and the Doctor looked at each other over Mari’s head. Nodding they agreed to help. Smiles broke out across both of the children’s faces. 

“Thank you. Thank you.” Jaa reached out and shook their hands before helping Mari up from the couch. 

The two time-travellers watched them climb the stairs with tired footsteps but relieved faces. 

“They’re good kids,” River said as she pulled out the papers from under the couch. 

The Doctor’s eyes lingered on the top of the stairs though Mari and Jaa had long since vanished, “Yeah,” he murmured to himself, wondering yet again how he was going to keep the timelines in check and now protect two children who were trusting him to save their queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have an awesome day,   
JBeans


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to free the young Queen has begun. Will the freedom fighters manage to stick to the plan and provide hope to the next generation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this sounds alright.   
My Grandad passed away on Sunday and I haven't been able to concentrate on academic work. Unable to sit around doing nothing, I turned to my fic. I'm also unsure if I'll have reliable internet access tomorrow through Sunday as I'll be with relatives before and after the funeral so I wanted to get this posted. Again, I hope that it makes some sort of sense. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you see what you think!

The next week passed quickly. At last, they were ready. Thanks to Jaa and Mari’s help they had brought together a rag-tag team of locals who hadn’t already been shipped off to fight in the war. Their job was to help provide protection as River and the Doctor infiltrated the mansion and attempted to free Tal-ulla. Dressed in black robes the two teenagers stood ready beside their newfound friends. They knew what they needed to do and how they were going to do it. Jaa was to stick close by the Doctor and provide any help that he needed. It was their job to get to the Queen’s chambers and free her. Having done so they needed to get her out of the mansion and visible so that she could rally the troops to leave Sir Rod-derick’s command and follow her instead. 

Mari’s stomach churned with nervousness. She was going to accompany River and three of the armed villagers as they hunted down Sir Rod-derick. Once they found him, they were to lock him up until he could be put on trial for treason against the Queen. The teenager squeezed her hands into fists. Any moment now the two scouts would give the signal. 

The Doctor reached out and took River’s hand in his own. He had been careful not to touch her throughout the last week. Every touch strained the timelines to a breaking point. Acknowledging that they couldn’t leave until they had done everything they could to help the people of Progaar, he had sidestepped her touches. It hurt him to see the confusion and then resignation on her face. He knew that a corrupted timeline would hurt more than the forlorn looks that swept across her face, and yet it was so difficult to be so close but still unable to sweep her into his arms. With the solution so close at hand, however, he couldn’t resist reaching out and feeling her strong hand in his.

Without looking away from where the signal was about to emerge from between the trees, he squeezed her hand gently. A small smile curved his lips when he felt her squeeze back. Daring to take his eyes away from the treetops for a second, he looked down at her. The breeze was ruffling her curls, her eyes were trained straight ahead, and her feet were planted firmly on the ground ready to move at the drop of a dime. The Doctor knew that if he could see into her eyes he would find determination and righteous fury. Tucking that knowledge into his hearts he readied himself to rescue a queen. 

River was surprised to feel the Doctor’s hand grab hers. In the week that led up to them standing alongside the people of this small country in their attempt to bring down a corrupt dictator, he had barely touched her. She didn’t know if it was because of his focus and dedication to the cause, a cause she too felt strongly, or if she had done something wrong. She felt doubt creep once more into her mind, accusations flung against herself by herself, that she wasn’t good enough, that she’d never be the _real_ River Song. Pushing the intrusive thoughts aside, she focused once again on the task at hand. When Tal-lulla was free then she could confront herself, now, however, now was the time to fight. She squeezed the Doctor’s hand in acknowledgement all-the-while keeping her eyes and ears alert to the ever-important signal. 

Jaa bounced lightly on his feet. He could feel the wet dew of the grass between his toes as he readied himself to move at the first sight of the signal. There it was! He fought back a shout of adulation. He felt the Doctor grab his hand. They surged forward. Making their way to the back of the mansion they snuck in through the door. Leaving behind two of the black-robed men to stand guard, Jaa and the Doctor continued to move quickly and quietly down the hall. They came to an abrupt stop partway down. River, Mari, and the three designated men continued on. The Doctor released Jaa’s hand to reach into his jacket. Jaa watched with bated breath as the older man pointed his sonic screwdriver at a section of the wall. 

“Oh. My. Word,” the man picked to stay with them, Ak-laal, breathed in amazement as the wall disengaged itself and opened to reveal a vast room filled with jewels resting on silken cushions. 

“Quickly!” The Doctor waved his two companions forward. 

Slinking around the edges of the room with their eyes peeled they followed the Doctor. 

Another wall passed through, another hallway entered. The trio had slowed to crawl as they made their way towards the Queen’s chambers. Holding up his hand the Doctor stopped them. Coming up from the other end of the hall was a tall burly man. The man’s physique was unusual among Jaa’s people. The sight of him with his gun slung at his side was enough to steal the teenager’s breath from his lungs. Ak, however, had no such qualms. Before Jaa could blink, the other man yelled a battle cry and threw himself at the guard. 

“That’s it!” The Doctor encouraged as Ak wrestled the gun away. It skittered down the hall and out of reach. 

Leaving Ak to stand guard over his defeated foe the Doctor and Jaa entered into the Queen’s rooms. The teenager looked at the opulence in awe. He had never seen anything like it before. Compared to the small time-worn room that he and his sister shared this was beyond imagination. 

“Doctor! I knew you would come!” Tal stood up from her gold-embroidered chair. Throwing herself at the Time Lord she wept in relief. 

The Doctor comforted her. Passing his screwdriver over to Jaa he motioned for the boy to release the Queen from her chains. He held Tal at arm’s length and looked into her violet eyes, “Queen Tal-ulla, are you ready to change the future?”

Tal looked at the Doctor in confusion, “I don’t understand.”

“Today is the day that you stand before your people a free woman. Your country will be in your hands. I trust you will lead them into a bright future. Change their path and choose your own.”

Tal straightened her shoulders and looked at him square in the eyes, “I’m ready.”

“That’s a girl.” 

“I’ve got it!” Jaa exclaimed as the chain released. He grabbed onto the edge of the cuff and pulled it apart. 

Tal stepped away from the chain for the first time. Her smile took over her whole face. She threw her arms around Jaa, thanking him profusely. Jaa stood awkwardly looking at the Doctor. The Doctor mimed to him to put his arms around the girl. Following the other man’s lead, he placed his arms gently around Tal returning her hug. 

River and her little band made their way further down the darkened hallway and away from Jaa and the Doctor. Once they had located and captured that slime-ball of a politician they were to meet the Doctor, Tal, and Jaa at the front of the mansion. With the plan set in motion, all they had to do was fulfil their end. They slunk through the halls with River in the lead. Moving slowly and purposefully, they checked each room as they went. With sight of neither hide nor hair of anyone, let alone the man they were looking for, River could tell that her small troop was beginning to get antsy. 

Checking the next room, River made sure it was empty. It was clearly designed for meditation as it had mats encircling a large tranquil water fountain. Deciding that it was as good a place as any, she gestured for the three men and Mari to follow her in. 

Mari wrung her hands, “We haven’t seen anything or anybody. What if someone tipped them off?” 

River turned to address the nervous young woman but was beaten to it by the youngest of the three men. From what River could determine, Criz-zaal was handsome by this planet’s standards and it was apparent that Mari agreed. She listened in rapt attention as he reassured her that they would find the men that had caused all of them to suffer for so long. Choosing to trust his word, Mari gave him a slight nod before turning her attention back toward River. 

River turned to the four people in front of her, “We’re not going to be able to find Rod-derick in time to give the Queen her opening to speak to the people if we continue like this. We have to split up.”

The oldest member of the group spoke, “Is that wise? Sir Rod-derick is a formidable man. I’m not sure if any one of us can take him down alone.” 

“Exactly, that’s why you three lovely boys will stay together. You can continue to sweep this floor before moving onto the next one. Mari and I will go up there now and get a head start.” 

“But that will leave you alone. I’m sorry Mari,” the man directed a small smile to the girl, “but she’s not the best fighter of the bunch. You’ll pretty much be on your own.”

“I’m sure Mari will surprise you. I’m also stronger than I look,” River gave a small laugh. 

“If you say so.” The older villager didn’t look convinced. 

“Oh, I say so.” 

Taking Mari by the hand River lead the girl out of the room. Quietly making their way to the curving staircase Mari whispered to River, “Do you really think we can stop Rod-derick?” 

Pulling Mari aside once they reached the top of the landing, River turned to look the teenager in the eye, “If there’s one thing I know, it’s how to outsmart and out-fight an opponent. You might say that I’ve been training my whole life for this.”

The girl didn’t say anything but the fear in her eyes spoke for her. Beginning their search of the floor even River began to get nervous as room after room turned up empty. The only person they came across was a small woman who screamed when she spotted them, threw down the cleaning supplies she was carrying, and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. It wasn’t till five minutes after the cleaning lady incident and fifteen since they had split away from the boys that they heard the shots.

Mari and River were standing in a library lined from floor to ceiling with books when the shot echoed through the mansion. Looking at each other they turned and ran out of the room as one. Flying down the stairs two more shots were heard. They vibrated through the air, each louder than the ones before as the two women got closer to the scene. Skidding to a halt outside a large ballroom, River was confronted with a horrendous sight. She spun to stop Mari from entering but she was too late. Mari stood beside her, her breathing fast, not from the sprint to the room but from the shock of what lay before her. 

“Criz!!!” She screamed dashing forward to scoop the young man into her arms. Before she could get to her injured friend, she was stopped by Snee-ve. Holding a gun out at arm’s length he sneered at the girl, 

“Stay where you are.”

“Let her go to him.” River’s voice was cold and hard. She wasn’t sure how much longer Criz could hold on. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. River could only hope that she was wrong, that most of the blood pooled on the floor belonged to the two other men strewn about. Good men who had given their lives to free the Queen and their country. River’s own blood boiled beneath her skin.

“If I let her go, she’ll die. Didn’t they tell you that our blood is poisonous? Any cut or scrape she has will kill her when it touches his blood. I’m doing her a favour. I’m keeping her alive. For now, that is!” He cackled to himself. 

River glanced about the room trying to determine her best option. There wasn’t much she could do, they were standing in the middle of the ballroom, anything that she could grab to use as a weapon was far out of reach. She looked at Mari and her hearts shattered even as resolve settled in her veins. The girl’s body shook fiercely as she tried to hold in her sobs for fear of getting shot. Hot tears streaked down her face and her breaths came in ragged gasps. 

“Please, please,” she pleaded. 

Inching forward River was almost alongside the distraught teenager when another person entered the room. 

“STOP!” He commanded. River recognized the voice of Sir Rod-derick. Her hands closed into tight fists. 

“You are not to move another step, or your young friend here dies.” Rod-derick walked forward stopping just out of her reach. He looked at her with a self-satisfied smirk, “So you’re the one who’s come to stop me. Don’t they know that without me this country would have been destroyed? I was the one who held off the Gragorian attack. I was the one who has established a peace treaty with those wretched primitives. I’m the one who has saved this country!”

River glared at the man, “At the expense of a defenceless girl! You used her and abused her so that you could have power. And what have you done with that power? You say you have saved the country but when I look around, I see starvation and desolation. I see people with no hope and no future. Who did that? Who treated the people of this country like bugs to be stepped on? You! You are no saviour. You’re the devil.” With her final accusation, River leapt through the air. 

Snee swung about aiming his gun at the two beings wrestling on the floor. Seeing her window Mari ran towards Criz. She knelt down beside him, her hands hovering over his body but not daring to touch him. 

“Hey,” the young man turned to look at her, his eyes barely open, “It’ll be ok. Take my braa-nnz. Go help River.” 

Mari looked around. She spotted the thick heavy rod. Picking it up in her hands she snuck behind Snee-ve. He was so busy watching River and Rod-derick and trying to get a shot in that he didn’t notice her. Drawing back the refurbished pipe Mari let it swing. Smacking the man on the back of the head, she gasped as he thudded to the ground unconscious. She dropped the braa-nnz with a clang. Stumbling back toward Criz she dropped to her knees. With shaking hands, she sought out his unblemished one. Free from blood, she drew his hand up towards her face and nestled her cheek in it. 

River heard the thud of Snee-ve’s body as it hit the ground followed by the clatter of the makeshift weapon that Criz had brought with him. She cheered internally as she rolled Rod-derick onto his back. Landing a punch, she scrambled off him while he was disorientated. Reaching for Snee’s gun she grunted as she pulled it away from his limp hand. Turning the gun quickly on her opponent she stood slowly. Training the weapon on the dictator she gestured for him to remain on the ground. 

Wiping the blood from her mouth, River spoke first to Mari, “Are you ok?”

The girl mumbled a response while holding onto Criz’s hand tightly. 

Directing her attention back toward Rod-derick, River snarled, “Get up. Hands above your head where I can see them.”

River sidled up to the Doctor on the balcony overlooking the small crowd that had gathered outside of the royal mansion. She placed her hand on his lower back causing him to jump and let out a little squeak. 

“Rivah!!!” He admonished with a whine. 

River let out a quiet chuckle. Standing as close as she could, she whispered, “Any trouble getting her majesty free?”

The Doctor shook his head, speaking in hushed tones, he replied, “No. I was concerned with how easy it was but…” He shrugged and gestured to the young woman standing in front of them addressing the crowd. They were eating it up. 

“You?”

River sighed, “We lost two, but it looks like Criz will make a full recovery.” She glanced over at the three young people standing on the other side of the balcony. Jaa was standing straight and tall, hanging off every word that Tal said. Mari stood beside him, supporting Criz who was looking down at her with a besotted smile. 

“What about Rod-derick and his sleazy assistant?”

“I locked them in a linen cupboard. When we’re done here, they can be transported to a proper cell – I hope it has rats.”

The Doctor’s laugh was drowned out by the roar of the crowd as Tal finished her speech. 

River balanced on her toes to get closer to the Doctor’s ear, “I think our work here is done.”

Shuffling quietly towards the balcony door, River gave a little wave to Mari. The teenager returned the wave with a small frown. 

River and the Doctor were almost to the edge of the forest when they heard Mari cry out, “Wait!”

The two travellers turned to look at the teenager. She had run after them once she realized that they were leaving, “You’re going? You can’t go. What are we going to do? What if Sir Rod-derick escapes? What if someone else tries to take over?” She gasped, “What if the Gragorian army attacks again?!”

The Doctor took a step towards Mari. Gesturing for her to take a breath he smiled softly at her, “Mari, turn around.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently spun her around so that she could look over the valley. The suns were setting. An orange glow lit up the fields and clustered groups of small houses. 

“This is your country, your home. My home is among the stars but yours is here with your people. You fought bravely to give them a chance. To bring freedom. To save the Queen.” He spun her back around so that she could see his face, “The Queen will need someone to help her. To help her know what it means to be Progaarian. What it means to be free. You could do that.” 

River took a few steps toward the pair. She opened up her arms in invitation. Mari threw herself toward River. The older woman slowly looped her arms around the girl in a gentle hug. Patting the back of Mari’s smooth head, River whispered to her, “You don’t need us.” Holding the teenager at arm’s length River smiled, “You will be amazing, you _are_ amazing all on your own.” Drawing her back in for another hug River spoke one last time, “Now. Go change the world.”

Mari drew back with a wet smile. 

Running back down towards the mansion she turned to look at the time travellers. Waving she shouted, “Goodbye Doctor! Goodbye River!” 

“Goodbye!” They responded in unison before sharing a quiet chuckle and turning back towards the forest. Hand in hand, they started through the trees in the direction of the ancient time ship disguised as a police public call box.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!   
Thanks for sticking with it.

River and the Doctor stepped into the Tardis. Closing the door behind him the Doctor turned to look at his bride-to-be. Having untied her boots, she was easing her feet out of them. Placing them on the floor off to the side she wiggled her toes. 

“Ahhh. That feels better.” She smiled. 

“You were brilliant back there,” The Doctor said with a returning grin, “River Song saving the day.” 

“I know.” River smirked and fluffed her hair. 

The Doctor frowned slightly, walking over to her he placed one hand on her shoulder and with the other he reached up to cup her cheek, ignoring the sharp prick of the timelines he whispered, “No, I mean it. You were brilliant.” His eyes flicked down to her lips, “Oh, I could kiss you,” he muttered, almost as if to himself. 

“Go on then,” River spoke quietly, her eyes resting on his lips as she gravitated closer toward him. 

“I need to take you back,” he whispered, his thumb rubbing softly across the apple of her cheek. 

“Mmmm,” River hummed, resting her hands above his hearts. 

The Doctor reached his hand up tentatively from her shoulder and slid his fingers into River’s curls. River tilted her face up toward him. Her hands fisted themselves into his coat. 

“Doctor…” she breathed, the air ghosting across his lips. 

He bent his head down, meeting his lips against hers. She moaned softly as their lips worked together, slow, wet, and hot. Pulling him closer, River pressed her body up against his. She released her hold on his coat, snaking her hands up around the back of his head. One hand dove into his hair and the other held tight across the back of his neck not releasing him for fear that he would stop kissing her. 

The Doctor had no intention of stopping, though a quiet voice in the back of his mind tried to call out to him to stop, that she was too young, that she wasn’t ready yet, that he was straining the flow of time more than it could take. The voice was soon silenced, however, by River’s smooth tongue passing between his lips and sliding his own. It was his turn to moan this time. It had been a long time, too long since he held his wife in his arms like this. 

The kisses began to get hungrier. River slowly pulled them back towards the Tardis console. The Doctor dropped his hands from River’s hair. He placed them around her hips. Gripping her, he hoisted her up onto the console itself. She released herself from his lips just long enough to laugh, deep and throaty, before bringing her mouth back down to meet his own. 

River let her hands wander while her mouth was preoccupied. She trailed them down his body to his belt. She began untucking his shirt. The Doctor’s fingers swept across her body. He unbuttoned the top of her shirt and dropping his head, he licked a hot streak across the exposed skin. The sound of her breath catching in her throat was enough to send another spark of want shooting through his body overpowering any rational thought. 

River’s nimble fingers quickly unbuckled the Doctor’s pants and pushed them down while the Doctor deftly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. He pulled it off her quickly, delighting in the sight of her. That was until his eyes rested on her upper arms. River continued to nip at him and press herself up against him, but he stood still in shock. Dark bruises were beginning to fade. Amidst the bangs, cuts, and new bruises that testified to her fight for justice, the fading finger-shaped bruises that encircled her arms told a different story. He gulped. He did that. He hurt her. Again. All of a sudden he was hyper-aware of time swirling around them. Ripping, shifting, changing. River’s broken voice echoed from the distant past, _not one line_.

“Doctor?” River realized that the Doctor was no longer joining in on what was turning out to be a most pleasurable end to their adventure. If they always ended this way, she certainly wasn’t going to turn down another trip. 

The Doctor stepped away, his trousers catching at his ankles. River quickly dropped to the ground, she looked at him quizzically. 

“I… I… Can’t” The Time Lord dropped his head in shame. 

“What?!”

“You’re not… I’m not…” He took a big breath and looked her in the eye, “_We're_ not ready.”

River looked at him and raised an eyebrow. There was no denying the desire, the _need,_ they both felt. 

“Not like that.” The Doctor sighed. He bent to pull up his trousers. Zipping them up he winced at how uncomfortably tight they were. 

River smirked, “I could help you with that.” She took a step forward reaching for him. 

“No.” The Doctor was soft but firm. He took her hands in his. 

“There may come a time when we are ready but right now is not that time. There is still so much for you to learn. So much for you to experience. You need to make your own way in the universe.”

“May?”

“It’s up to you River. It has to be what you want.” His sad eyes looked deep into hers.

“What if this is what I want?” She took a step closer, her chest touching his. 

The Doctor clenched his teeth and took a step back, lest he be tempted again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist her a second time. “Then in time it will be yours,” he promised, “but not just yet.” 

River looked into his eyes, they pleaded with her to understand. With a soft sigh, she stepped back and released his hands. Ducking her head, she spoke with unusual quietness, “Ok.” 

“Thank you,” The Doctor whispered back, reaching up to tuck a curl behind her ear. 

“The loo is where?” River turned her head and looked toward the corridor. She’d say she wasn’t running away, but she’d be lying.

“Down that corridor,” he pointed, “first right, left, left, and then right. It’s the brass door next to the bubble machine.” 

“Right.” River picked up her discarded shirt and headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

The Doctor watched River walk away. He swallowed heavily. That was perhaps one of the hardest things he had ever done, including facing down Daleks and Cybermen. The hurt on her face when had to stop was enough to break his hearts. And it only hurt more to know that soon she would learn to cover up that pain so that even he wouldn’t be able to see it. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at the controls of the console. Running his fingers over the small buttons, he let his mind wander. Lost in memories forgotten by time, he didn’t hear River come back into the room. Her feet were silent on the floor of the Tardis. 

Padding over to the Doctor, River allowed herself to look at him, not just a cursory glance but a proper look. She took in the hunched shoulders, the drooping bowtie, the floppy fringe, and the distant gaze that haunted his eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that he had seen better days. While he had had the gleam of life in his eyes and a quick smile during their little excursion, she was beginning to understand that it was a small reprieve in the darkness that rested heavily on his soul. She let out a long slow quiet breath. If anyone knew how darkness rested on a soul, it was her. Maybe one day they would both be free of it.

She took a step closer and spoke to him, “Doctor?”

“Hmm? Oh yes. Must be off. I’ve already inputted the coordinates so we should be there just after we left. You’ll be able to study those hieroglyphics you seem to be so fond of.” He tried to give her an exuberant smile, but it fell flat.

River reached out a hand and placed it on his forearm, “Doctor? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The Doctor looked at her with anguish in his eyes. He wondered if it hurt River as much as it hurt him to do what he now had to do. He took a shuddering breath, “I’m sorry.” He reached up to place his fingers on her temples. 

“What?!” River stepped back shaking her head vigorously. “You’re seriously not about to do what I think you’re about to do, are you?”

“River, I _have_ to. I wasn’t meant to… I didn’t mean to…” 

The Doctor sighed. He took a deep breath through his nose and stood up straight, “River Song, do you trust me?”

River looked at him, she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t trust anyone, Kovarian had seen to that, and yet there was something that was telling her that she could trust him. She couldn’t explain it and maybe she didn’t want to try. She took in his pain-filled eyes and the tight line of his lips. Whatever he was asking her to do, there was no doubt in her mind that it wasn’t going to be pleasant. She wanted to say something but nothing came out. She stared at him. 

The Doctor sighed. _Of course not._ “River. Can you feel time moving all around us?”

She nodded silently. 

“Can you feel the timelines running between us?”

This time River spoke, “Yes. I can feel them pulling us together. Before they were singing. Is that wrong?” She tilted her head in confusion. 

The Doctor’s hearts pounded in his chest. “No, no. It’s not wrong,” he said, his voice rough and broken. “But can you feel the other ones? How do they feel?”

River scowled, breathing deeply she allowed her mind to feel the swirling of time around her. Wincing, she looked at him, “It hurts. Like a knife cutting through my skin.”

Tears pricked the Doctor’s eyes, “Yes. Yes, it does. River, look at me.”

River lifted her gaze. 

“It’s not meant to feel that way. It’s time trying to change. I can stop it but you have to trust me.”

Tears filled River’s eyes. Reaching out she took his bowtie between her fingers and straightened it. He tried to give her a small smile as his hands hovered around her head. Gritting her teeth together she gave a single nod. The relief that flooded his eyes took her by surprise. So much so that she didn’t notice when his fingers pressed gently against her temples. Then everything went black. 

The Doctor looked down at the unconscious figure of the formidable River Song. She was curled up in a leather loveseat beside a gently burning fire. The light from the flames flickered across her expressionless face. He placed her hieroglyphic papers next to the others scattered across the glass coffee table. Squatting down in front of her, he brushed the pads of his fingertips down the side of her face, “I’m so sorry but you couldn’t remember. It’s too early for you.” 

He stood. Placing a soft kiss against her forehead he smiled sadly. Who knew when he would see her again? He couldn’t bear to think that he only had Darillium to look forward to. That was one date he would continue to push further and further away. He would do anything to know that she was still running around the universe with that wretched vortex manipulator of hers, not dead, burnt, and forgotten in a lonely dark library. The Doctor shuddered and pushed the image out of his mind. 

Glancing at her sleeping form one last time before closing the Tardis door, he spoke into the silent air of the library, “See you ‘round River Song.” He would of course, even if it was on the cursed ground of Darillium. He closed the door and made his way heavy and forlorn to the console. 

The sound of the Tardis dematerializing filled the air. River sprung up from where she was laying. A breeze stirred her curls, “Doctor?” She looked into the dark recesses of the room seeing nothing. 

“No. Of course not,” she whispered into the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have an awesome day,
> 
> JBeans


End file.
